CC Characteristics
Determine Corresponding Characteristics If attributes are a measurement of capacity, characteristics are a reflection of form. They're related, but definitely not the same. This is a chance for players to "paint" their character, to choose their genetic expression. Other parts of that expression are dependent on the attributes and rarely deviate. If they do deviate, there should be an amazing reason for it – as that would be something exceptional enough to influence game play. Individualized Traits Retinal, finger, voice, and magnetic prints are biometrics effectively unique to each person. For purposes of this game, we will quantify these natural characteristics with a 10-numeral code. Players can do this however they choose, though we recommend rolling D10 ten times. Between the four traits, this gives a one in sixteen trillion chance that two beings of the same race and species might be confused by the usual identification processes. Sex, blood type, and markings Natural eye, hair, and skin color''' may be chosen by the players. Genre Twist: Hair color may be considered "coat" color for some races. '''Height and Weight Character height is decided by character. Character weight is subsequently determined by this formula: * Multiply 2.3#'s per inch height, males, and 1.8#'s per inch height for females. ** Every ten points over 60 PS, increase weight multiple .1. ** Every five points over 60 PC, decrease weight 1#. Movement Inclination Most folk are right handed, about 20% are left handed, about 1% are ambidextrous, and the remaining few have no hands at all. It is more often a slight disadavantage to be a southpaw in terms of equipment, but they grow up in a right hand world – and can have advantages in other places (like HTH combat, for instance). It is an advantage to be ambidextrous – which is why your character won't be. Seriously. If you'd like to bargain for it, be willing to give up 20 points or so from your point pool, explain why it is so in your life history, or be ready to bribe the ref. For fine-motor skill uses (like projectile weapons), one must train both sides to use both sides (that's like using two different skills). Sectional Endurance If using the optional specific targeting rules, it is necessary to know the endurance of individual body parts. The endurance number is the minimum damage required to result in loss of section mobility and operation. Divide the PS by 5 to find the PS modifier. Add the PS modifier to the section endurance values * Head: 20 * Torso/center mass (chest, stomach): 35 * limbs (main, meaty parts): 30 * joints (knees, elbows, wrists, ankles): 20 * terminals (hands, feet): 15 Game Mechanics Notes: * Damage of 2x or more of the endurance level is a complete loss of the section. * If his head stops working, he is, of course, in deep shit. Use the provided Character Template or draw a picture on a scratch piece of paper and record the values as such: * HEAD-NECK value max (current value) | armor max (current armor value, if any) Physical Strength Specifics Physical strength can be divided into three basic powerlifting maneuvers: The bench press (upper body), squat (lower body), and deadlift (midbody). PS*10=strength pounds. Character can determine ratio of point disbursement between maneuvers. This affects body shape and may come into play on very specific physical tasks. Movement Value Movement, General Travel across a map of any scale (by foot, at least) is influenced by the conglomerate "Movement" trait. Specific rates vary depending on the scale of play, but all of them use the CM in some formula. Rest (back to normal efficiency levels) must equal twice the amount of time the max rate was sustained. Grand Scale If the characters were forced to go by foot across large scale maps (they're marching across Iowa on foot), then the walking rate is 25% of the CM in miles. This figures flat territory and moderate temperatures. The pace will drop over successive days (usually by 10%+ per day), and the rate will be lower if there are changes in elevation or environmental extremes. Normal Scale On a brisk but sustainable mode, characters can travel their CM in yards per minute. The figures given are unladen, unencumbered averages, and may, of course, vary. Movement, Combat When COMSYS rules are activated, players follow a timeline that compares actions and durations in measurements of 100ths of a second. Whole body movement is then broken down into rates of distance per second. The rate is recorded as yards per second. Since the COMSYS works in hundredths of seconds, a little on-the-fly decimal work should be all that's required for more exacting measurements. Encumbrance Weight Restrictions When carrying things, a person is considered encumbered. He may carry upto 25% of his PS in pounds without a movement penalty. Size Restrictions Not all burdens are heavy – some are just huge. For something large but light (25 pounds of down feathers for example), the challenge of carrying this is equally taxing as something one-third the size, but three times the weight. The Ref should be conservative when figuring out equivalents. Ready to Take the Next Step? Now that you've created a story on where they're from, how they're put together and what they look like, it's time to quantify all that experience. Check out the character skills page. Category:Characters